Poems has nothing to do with HSM
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: These are just some poems that I wrote and people at my school told me they were good, I think they suck, but I want to know what you guys think.!used to be blue-mani-pedi
1. Poems

**A/n: Hey All!! It's Caitlyn and these are just some poems that I wrote and people at my school told me they were good, I think the suck, but I want to know what you guys think.!!!!!!**

__

_**Us**_

**I** sit here thinking

**T**hinking about you

**T**hinking about us

**I**s there a us?

**D**o I want a us?

**D**o you want a us?

**Y**oulay there praying

**P**rayingfor me

**P**rayingfor us

**Y**ouwant a us

**I **want a us

**I **love you

**Y**ou love me

**T**ogether

**W**e

**A**re

**H**appy

_**Japan**_

People, people everywhere

Some that like to stop and stare

Many stores many buildings

What a wonderful place

Wonderful view of the mountain

Wonderful view of the sea

Biggest city in the world

What a wonderful place

You ask where is this place

I say an island in the sea

You say how can that be

I say it's a magical place where I love to be

Can you tell me what it is you say?

I say a place I wanna stay

The archipelago country in the sea of its own

With cites like Tokyo Kyoto Hiroshima

With the Honshū Island were the mountain is

The Fuji the dormant volcano

Now can you guess this place I say?

Japan you say

Japan is right Japan is right

Japan Japan

My favorite piece of land

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**My Senses**_

Do you hear what I hear?

I hear the oceans and the seas

Do you see what I see?

I see the mountains and the rivers

Can you smell what I smell?

I smell pure moisture of the rain and soil

The world sure has changed,

Once one continent

But now there are seven

I think my life's pure heaven

Deep in the valleys

To the top of the cliff

I love the glaciers

'Cause there so cold

I love the desserts

'Cause there so old

We all live in this great world of geography

_**Communication**_

Have you ever heard communication is key?

I know I have

Whether its texting, or talking, or emailing, or iming

You talk to those you love any way

When you know that you love a person

You want to talk to them 24/7

When you know you like a person

They are one of the first people you want to text

You love to talk

You love to communicate

So always say

COMMUNICATION IS KEY

When I see you my heart flutters

When you cry I wanna make it stop

When you laugh it spreads from person to person

When you walk in the room goes from dark to light

You always come to everyone's delight

Your smile is the best in this world

When I think these things I smile

When I think your name I smile

It repeats in my head

In a battle

Tell him it says

Lie to him it says

I love you

I hate you

I hurt you

I feel your pain

Your laughter is my gain

To me you are the best

You always rise above the rest

You'd never hurt a fly

You'd never let any one see you cry

Your eyes always sparkle with flair

Even if your doing a death glare

You wouldn't break my heart in two

They say you love me yes you do

I don't think I would ever stop

Having this feeling in my heart

I want to be in your arms

I want to cry on your shoulder

I want to not love you so much

But when I stop my hear goes to mush

I love you (insert boy name here)

I always have

Ill never stop

These feelings will last

Forever they'll stay

But only in a secret way

There once was an angel

She was big and fat

Her name was Sadie

She had a hat

She was flying around town

She fell to the ground

Over to her came Pog

He was a dog

He helped her back up

She thanked him with glee

He said g'day

She said wait on me

Together the went

Up and down the roads

The gained the magical powers

As the rose to the sky

I look one way your there

I look the other your there

Why are you every where

I look forwards your there

I look backwards your there

Get out my mind

I want you gone

From now on

You are out of my life

I hate you

All because of her

I love you

But know that is a blur

Why cant you see

What your doing to me

I want you gone

I want you gone

Your pain and misery

It means so much to me

I want you gone

I want you gone

For good

And never come back

Or revenge I will seek

Before you can speak

**A/n: Well dudes, that's it. These are just some of them though if you like them ill put more up. Can you please tell me what you think, and give me suggestions for things to write poems about? And also if you can think of names for the last three poems can you tell me. Thanks. You guys are so hardcore. Save the animals. Stop Global Warming. Luv Ya, Caitlyn. **


	2. Poems 2

AN: Hey yall

**AN: Hey yall!! !! It's Caitlyn here, just two more poems.**

**Im Not Myself with You**

Im in dis club

Just chilling out

But why is it

I wanna get out

I am here

And you are there

I want you her

Or I'll come ther

Don't you know

That I can't live

Don't wanna be

I need you her

Im not my self

Without you

I want you right here

I want to be right there

I luv the way you

Talk with so much flair

Your so vain

You play games

But it's the same

As when

You bring me flowers

You bring me joy

It equals it

My love for you

Im not myself

Without you

**Complete**

One star

One heart

One love

One life

One you

One you

One me

We make each other

Complete

**Just tell me what ya think!!**


	3. HSM Songs

An: the list of the high school musical 3 songs

An: the list of the high school musical 3 songs

Now Or Never - High School Musical Cast

Unknown Song - Troy (Zac Efron)

Unknown Song - Gabriella and Sharpay (Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale)

The Boys Are Back - Troy and Chad (Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu)

I Want It All - Sharpay and Ryan (Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel)

Play It, Read It - Chad and Taylor (Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)

Right Here, Right Now - Troy and Gabriella (Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens)

Follow Me - Troy and Sharpay (Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale)

Twisted Tango - Troy and Gabriella (Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens)

A Night To Remember - High School Musical Cast

Walk Away - Gabriella (Vanessa Hudgens)

May I Have This Dance? - Troy and Gabriella (Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens)

We're All in This Together (Graduation Version) - High School Musical Cast

High School Musical - High School Musical Cast

Bonus Track- Winner of High School Musical: Get in the Picture

Start of Something New (Remix)- Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens

Unknown Bonus Track

And here are the singles and there relaase dates

"Now Or Never"  
Released: July 11, 2008

"High School Musical"  
Released: August 8, 2008

the cd comes out October 21st


End file.
